This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall aims of the project are to define the effects of normal, non-pathological aging on the component processes of memory, and to evaluate these changes in relation to markers of ovarian hormone impairment in rhesus monkeys. Groups of young and aged subjects are tested across a battery of well-studied, standardized neuropsychological tasks as well as newly developed procedures designed to provide a sensitive window on cognitive aging. Urinary hormone profiles are determined for all female monkeys periodically throughout the project in order to relate these parameters to individual differences in the status of age-related memory decline.